


О режиме дня и не только

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Series: Тони и Кэп [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Черепахи неуклюжие, неповоротливые и недогадливые. Так? А вот и нет!





	О режиме дня и не только

Роуди может сколько угодно смеяться над Тони, над его глупою сентиментальностью и привязанностью, но с тех пор как на базе поселился Кэп, Тони всегда спит только с ним. Вернее, Кэп всегда спит с Тони. Тщательно контролируя его график дня.

Тот еще зануда, если разобраться. 

Тони не против.

Кого угодно можно обмануть, в конце концов просто послать, даже от Пеппер можно отмахнуться, отговориться, но с Кэпом этот номер не пройдёт. От Кэпа так просто не отделаешься.

Заявления Тони о необходимости доделать, дожать, еще немного, пара часиков и все в таком духе Кэпу по барабану. Он их попросту пропускает мимо ушей, хотя Тони соврет, если скажет, что Кэп невнимательный парень. Но ровно в десять вечера, если Тони еще не в ванной и не готовится ко сну, Кэп начинает проявлять беспокойство. 

Сколько шума может быть от одной красноухой черепахи? Тони теперь точно знает, что много. И еще про то, что некоторые рассказы о черепахах — не более чем миф. Ну, ему простительно, да. Все-таки Кэп с Тони совсем недавно. Это сейчас у Тони столько видео о черепахах, что, вздумай он выложить их на YouTube, сайт рухнет, а в тот день, когда Кэп впервые переступил порог нового дома, все, что Тони знал о нем, умещалось в пару стандартных фраз. Размером с коробку, в которой помещался пятидюймовый Кэп. 

Неповоротливость, неуклюжесть, непритязательность, любовь поспать и непонятный пищевой рацион. А! Еще долгая-долгая жизнь.  
Ну, с последним Тони почти угадал. Если они с Пятницей все посчитали верно, Кэп вполне может пережить Тони. Особенно с учетом специфики его работы. Поэтому так, на всякий случай, Тони организовал для Кэпа трастовый фонд. И познакомил с Питером, Харли, тетушкой Мэй и местными защитниками природы. У них шансов встретить старость с Кэпом все-таки побольше. 

И в домыслах о черепахах не было ни слова об аквариумах, ультрафиолетовых и инфракрасных лампах, водных обогревателях, водных фильтрах, термометрах, бережках, съедобных водорослях, гальке определенного диаметра и прочих необязательных элементах. Про специальный крем от сухости кожи, кстати тоже. Тони втихаря попробовал на себе. Классная штука. 

Так что можно только порадоваться, что у Тони есть Пятница, чтобы следить за всей этой системой, и деньги. А! Еще голова и руки, позволяющие усовершенствовать, приспособлять и обновлять. Не так часто как хотелось бы, но тезку Кэпа, Росса и тех, кто пошел за ним, никто не отменял. 

Увы. 

Так что Тони выкручивается как может. Танцует между ООН, собственным Советом Директоров, многочисленными общественными организациями, СМИ и людьми и существами, которые по-настоящему ему дороги. Пытается найти баланс и успеть. Объять необъятное. 

Но все это становится бесполезным, когда приходит время укладываться спать. По меркам Кэпа, конечно. Так замечательно практически разобранный Кэпом очередной водный обогреватель становится ненужным и неинтересным. Так же как и лампы, и бережок, и аквариум. Кэп, если в тот момент он не находится рядом с Тони, выбирается наружу, и горе Тони, если он сразу не сворачивает работу и не отправляется в кровать.

Кэп проявляет всю свою недюжинную сноровку и фантазию, загоняя Тони в сторону спальни. Сколько бы обходных маневров ни продумал Тони, но результат всегда один и тот же. Не позднее двенадцати ночи Тони лежит под одеялом, а Кэп — у него под подушкой. Все счастливы, за исключением контакта в Ваканде, с которым Тони опять не совпал по времени. Так себе отговорка, и не то чтобы он не хотел, но... С Кэпом не поспоришь. А Тони всего лишь человек. Со своими слабостями, неуверенностью и терзаниями. И прибавлять к ним новые совсем не с руки. Поэтому хорошо, что у Тони есть оберегающий его покой Кэп. 

Иногда Тони кажется, что это он — маленькая черепашка, а Кэп — умудренное опытом древнее совершенное существо. 

Хотя кто его знает. Может, так оно и есть?


End file.
